Super Smash Quizzes
by drownyfish
Summary: All hopeful newcomers - and even some veterans - have to take a quiz to get into Brawl. Some will fail, some will succeed. Who knows? T for safety.
1. The form and Lucas

Disclaimer - I don't own Lucas or any part of any Super Smash Bros. games. I do, however, own the form.

All newcomers must take a quiz to get into Brawl, and even some old-timers. Some will fail, some will succeed. Who knows?

**Chapter 1:The form and Lucas**

**Super Smash Quiz**

**Name: Date:**

**1.Have you ever been in a Super Smash Bros. Game before?**

**2.If yes, which?**

**3.Why are you applying for Brawl?**

**4.What would your preferred special moves be?**

**5.What would your preferred Final Smash be?**

**6.What would your preferred taunts be?**

**7.What would your preferred battle cry be?**

**8.Pick your species.**

**a)Human**

**b)Pokemon**

**c)Monkey**

**d)pwnage ninja**

**e)Other**

**Let's do away with numbering.**

**If you picked Other, please explain.**

**What would your living space look like if you got into the Smash Hall?**

**Who would your preferred roommates be?**

**Where would you like to be seated at the table? (Head, foot, middle, doesn't matter, etc.)**

**What language do you speak?**

**What language do you write in?**

**Do you read books?**

**If so, what genre?**

**Bunk bed or not?**

**Ninjas or pirates?**

**Cake or pie?**

**Super Smash Quiz**

**Name: **Lucas **Date: **June-23-07, 3:14 Onett time

**1.Have you ever been in a Super Smash Bros. Game before?**

No.

**2.If yes, which?**

**3.Why are you applying for Brawl?**

I want to add another PK person. One is not enough!

**4.What would your preferred special moves be?**

PK Thunder, PK Freeze, PK Fire, PSI Magnet

**5.What would your preferred Final Smash be?**

PK Starstorm

**6.What would your preferred taunts be?**

Raise a PSI Magnet up to the sky, whip around a little trail of PK power, and mess with a snake.

**7.What would your preferred battle cry be?**

Hyuah!!

**8.Pick your species.**

**a)Human**

**b)Pokemon**

**c)Monkey**

**d)pwnage ninja**

**e)Other**

**Let's do away with numbering.**

Okay.

**If you picked Other, please explain.**

**What would your living space look like if you got into the Smash Hall?**

Bunk bed, nice carpet, everything a bit scattered around. It always happens.

**Who would your preferred roommates be?**

Ness and any other PK kids or kids in general!

**Where would you like to be seated at the table? (Head, foot, middle, doesn't matter, etc.)**

Doesn't matter.

**What language do you speak?**

English

**What language do you write in?**

English

**Do you read books?**

Yes

**If so, what genre?**

How-to's, murder mysteries (nobody ever suspects me of reading them)

**Bunk bed or not?**

Oh yeah!

**Ninjas or pirates?**

Ninjas

**Cake or pie?**

Cake


	2. Tetra and the secondtolast question

Disclaimer etc...

Lucas's form is being judged at the moment. While he is nervously waiting with the other hopefuls, Tetra of The Wind Waker fills out a form.

**Chapter 2: Tetra**

**Super Smash Quiz**

**Name: **Tetra **Date:** I lost my notch stick and the sundial broke, okay?

**1.Have you ever been in a Super Smash Bros. Game before?**

I don't think so...

**2.If yes, which?**

**3.Why are you applying for Brawl?**

If that little kid can get in, so can I!

**4.What would your preferred special moves be?**

Parachute, chargeable 360 sword slash, Summon Pirate (pirate does a few weak slashes), Bomb

**5.What would your preferred Final Smash be?**

Bomb Barrage (a ship comes and shoots lots of bombs quickly)

**6.What would your preferred taunts be?**

Balance my sword on one finger, summon a pirate and shake hands. The last one would probably be a sarcastic comment.

**7.What would your preferred battle cry be?**

You're just going to get more sentimental from here on out.

**8.Pick your species.**

**a)Human**

**b)Pokemon**

**c)Monkey**

**d)pwnage ninja**

**e)Other**

**Let's do away with numbering.**

I don't see why, but whatever.

**If you picked Other, please explain.**

**What would your living space look like if you got into the Smash Hall?**

Dunno. I'd probably get it modeled after my living space on the ship, though.

**Who would your preferred roommates be?**

Toon Link and any other cartoon people!

**Where would you like to be seated at the table? (Head, foot, middle, doesn't matter, etc.)**

Hmm.

**What language do you speak?**

English and Common Tongue

**What language do you write in?**

English and Common Tongue

**Do you read books?**

No.

**If so, what genre?**

**Bunk bed or not?**

Nope.

**Ninjas or pirates?**

You guys just crack me up... pirates.

**Cake or pie?**

Pie.


	3. Pit, Link, and a surprise for Lucas

**insert disclaimer**

Midnight Crystal Sage requested Link and Pit, so here goes...

**Super Smash Quiz**

**Name: **Pit** Date: **Month of the Dark Angels, 5:46 Skyworld time

**1.Have you ever been in a Super Smash Bros. Game before?**

Nope.

**2.If yes, which?**

**3.Why are you applying for Brawl?**

So far, nobody can fly. A flying person would be nice, right?

**4.What would your preferred special moves be?**

Shoot an arrow, get blue shiny wings, use a shield, and maybe spin my bow around to make a ring that hurts people.

**5.What would your preferred Final Smash be?**

I would summon Palutena's Army! That would be cool!

**6.What would your preferred taunts be?**

I don't know... I haven't done much taunting. Ever.

**7.What would your preferred battle cry be?**

The fight is on, I guess?

**8.Pick your species.**

**a)Human**

**b)Pokemon**

**c)Monkey**

**d)pwnage ninja**

**e)Other**

**Let's do away with numbering.**

If you say so.

**If you picked Other, please explain.**

I'm an angel. Does that qualify as Human?

**What would your living space look like if you got into the Smash Hall?**

Nice. Tidy. Clean.

**Who would your preferred roommates be?**

Other flying people.

**Where would you like to be seated at the table? (Head, foot, middle, doesn't matter, etc.)**

I'd be seated where the food is.

**What language do you speak?**

English, Angelic

**What language do you write in?**

English, Angelic

**Do you read books?**

Nope.

**If so, what genre?**

**Bunk bed or not?**

Nope.

**Ninjas or pirates?**

That's a trick question.

**Cake or pie?**

Cake

**Super Smash Quiz**

**Name: **Link **Date:** I don't have my calendar with me

**1.Have you ever been in a Super Smash Bros. Game before?**

Yes.

**2.If yes, which?**

The original AND Melee.

**3.Why are you applying for Brawl?**

It wouldn't be a Smash game without me, right?

**4.What would your preferred special moves be?**

The same as every other game.

**5.What would your preferred Final Smash be?**

I fly over to someone, hit them a lot, hit them some more, then make a BIG hit.

**6.What would your preferred taunts be?**

See answer 4

**7.What would your preferred battle cry be?**

See above answer

**8.Pick your species.**

**a)Human**

**b)Pokemon**

**c)Monkey**

**d)pwnage ninja**

**e)Other**

**Let's do away with numbering.**

Trick question?

**If you picked Other, please explain.**

**What would your living space look like if you got into the Smash Hall?**

I would try to keep it clean, but it wouldn't work.

**Who would your preferred roommates be?**

Zelda if she's in the game.

**Where would you like to be seated at the table? (Head, foot, middle, doesn't matter, etc.)**

Head

**What language do you speak?**

English

**What language do you write in?**

English

**Do you read books?**

Sometimes.

**If so, what genre?**

History books, Hyrule history, American history...

**Bunk bed or not?**

Sure.

**Ninjas or pirates?**

I'll have to think about it.

**Cake or pie?**

See previous answer

"Woot!" Lucas said, doing a dance. "I'm in the game!"

"Great job!" Ness clapped him on the back. "Practice your PK Fire and you should have it up to par in no time."

A few other passersby congratulated Lucas.

_Lucas..._

_WTF? _Lucas thought.

_Don't do it... quit the roster..._

_No way! Who are you, anyway?_

_All will be revealed in time..._

Ominous, huh?


	4. A surprise and Lucas's dilemma

Disclaimer here

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I hope you like Pit and Link and Lucas' surprise. So now, after waiting in agony for the U.S. PC release of Assassin's Creed, I've decided to write Altair.

**Super Smash Quiz**

**Name: **Altair **Date:** Day after yesterday

**1.Have you ever been in a Super Smash Bros. Game before?**

No

**2.If yes, which?**

**3.Why are you applying for Brawl?**

Not enough assassin-style, ninja-like characters. Sheik, maybe...

**4.What would your preferred special moves be?**

(Standard) Knife Throw, (Side) Quick Sword, (Up) Leap Of Faith, (Down) Assassin's Kick

**5.What would your preferred Final Smash be?**

What's a Final Smash?

**6.What would your preferred taunts be?**

You pick.

**7.What would your preferred battle cry be?**

None?

**8.Pick your species.**

**a)Human**

**b)Pokemon**

**c)Monkey**

**d)pwnage ninja **Is this a joke? I'll pick this one, anyway.

**e)Other**

**Let's do away with numbering.**

**If you picked Other, please explain.**

**What would your living space look like if you got into the Smash Hall?**

The exact same way it would be when I got there, except with a bag.

**Who would your preferred roommates be?**

Sheik and/or any other ninja

**Where would you like to be seated at the table? (Head, foot, middle, doesn't matter, etc.)**

Near where my room is.

**What language do you speak?**

English

**What language do you write in?**

English

**Do you read books?**

No.

**If so, what genre?**

**Bunk bed or not?**

No.

**Ninjas or pirates?**

Ninjas.

**Cake or pie?**

My bartender self likes cake... but I like pie...

...

Pie.

Lucas waited outside the Smash Hall's entrance. The voice had told him to come here at midnight. Snake and Samus had agreed to come to provide "sniper cover"...

_More like large ball of energy and explosives._

Snake had planted C4 all around the entrance, but it was shaped so that few signs would be left and no damage would be done to the Hall. Samus had a fully charged shot waiting. They were both hidden on the roof.

**Three minutes later.**

Lucas was jolted out of his light sleep by something landing on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw an odd creature. It had a white furry chest, a blue head, blue arms, and blue legs. Two short spikes were on its black paws and one spike on its chest. It had a blue tail, and strange blue smoke was emanating from its paws. The creature's legs were black, and it had a sort of headband around its eyes.

"What are you?!" Lucas questioned, backing away from the thing.

_I am Lucario._

"Lucaro... Lucario. Okay."

_I need your help, Lucas._

"With what? And how do you know my name?"

_An old enemy has attacked me. He is of a previous Smash event, and accuses me of being a clone._

"Okay. Why do you need my help? You look like you can take him."

_You know Mewtwo?_

Lucas's eyes widened. "The guy that the hand always talks about?"

_Yes._

"The floaty, tall, creepy guy, right?"

_Yes._

"He was ranked last in the tiers in the last event, right? You can beat him, right?"

_Last time, he brought a group of other Pokemon, and they fought me. I barely escaped._

Lucario turned around to show Lucas the dark splotch on his back.

"So, you need my help to defeat him?"

_Yes._

"Why me?"

_Lucas, you are special. I feel much power in you. You have good traits, and very few bad. You have devotion to the event, I can see..._

"So, who was telling me to quit the roster earlier if you don't want me to?"

_It was Mewtwo._

"Hmmm. Okay, I'll help." They shook hands. **(A/N – or paws, in Lucario's case)**


End file.
